This invention relates to methods and compositions for controlling insect and nematode pests. In another aspect this invention relates to novel bis-carbamoyl sulfide compounds and to their production. Such compounds exhibit unexpectedly long soil residual activity.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 636,623, filed Dec. 1, 1975 and Ser. No. 079,893 filed Sept. 28, 1979 disclose the use of asymmetrical bis-carbamate compounds as pesticides. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,668, issued July 1, 1980, discloses insecticidal and nematicidal ester, thioester and amide derivatives of asymmetrical bis-carbamate compounds.
The novel compounds of the present invention exhibit increased soil residual activity for periods of up to eight weeks. This feature, coupled with such compounds' low phytotoxicity, results in the novel compounds having an ability to promote healthy crop growth correspondingly.